vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yatsuhashi Daichi
Summary Yatsuhashi Daichi is a member of Team CFVY. He is first seen in the Volume 2 Opening, walking with his teammates and is later seen falling from the sky with other teams; he subsequently makes his first, albeit brief appearance in "Field Trip", before making a full-fledged appearance in "Breach". He is also one of the members of his team chosen to advance to the doubles round of the Vytal Festival Tournament, along with Coco Adel. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Yatsuhashi Daichi Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Beacon Academy student, Huntsman-in-training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Able to use his Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance his striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use his Aura to sharpen his senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Weapon Mastery (Skilled Swordsman), Memory Manipulation (Via Semblance), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Generated this much energy in his battle against Mercury Black, and did this with ease, Decapitated a Nevermore alongside Sage, Was able to temporarily hold back the punch of an Atlesian Paladin on his own) Speed: Hypersonic (Was able to keep up with Mercury) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Ruby) Striking Strength: Building Class+ Durability: Building level+, Large Building level with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) Stamina: Superhuman (Fought Mercury and showed no fatigue at all) Range: Extended melee range with gigantic greatsword Standard Equipment: Gigantic Greatsword Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Continual damage to his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack he takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Semblances drain aura by a small amount and without aura they cannot be used until the user's aura is recharged. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fulcrum:' Fulcrum is a greatsword and Yatsuhashi Daichi's weapon of choice. The sword is nearly as tall as Yatsuhashi himself, with the blade being more than twice the length of his torso. The length of the handle provides ample grip space for this two-handed weapon. The blade is dual-edged and two-toned; the flat being a rusty brown copper while the edges appear to be have a golden sheen. The blade is slightly curved, ending in a reversed, barb-like hook. Though the blade is incredibly large and heavy, Yatsuhashi compliments this with his immense strength: In "Breach", after jumping out of the airship to assist in the fight, he smashed the blade into the ground with enough force to clear out hordes of Grimm and form a crater on his landing spot. *'Semblance: Memory Wiping:' Yatsuhashi’s Semblance is Memory Wiping, which allows him to erase other people’s memories. He can permanently wipe memories which are trivial in nature, such as forgetting the last few seconds, and temporarily wipe important memories, which return on an equal time as to how they were wiped. For instance, if he were to wipe somebody's memory for a day, it would take a day for them to return. This ability is potent enough to wipe years worth of memories if he wishes. However he tends to use his Semblance sparingly, only wiping seconds at a time. Others Notable Victories: Star-Lord (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Star-Lord's Profile (Both were 8-C and speed was equal) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Humans Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Hunters Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Tier 8